I Would Change For You
by EelsRockMySocks
Summary: We all know James became less arrogant when he went out with Lily, but maybe she changed too...
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans bent further over her essay and her red hair cascaded over her shoulder. She peeped through it and risked a glance a James Potter. He too was frowning over a long essay the length of the table in the Gryffindor common room. She shook her head and began writing once more. She glanced at her watch then jumped up.

"James, we're going to be late for Transfiguration." She shouted and began throwing her things into a bag. "Damn, I left my book in the dormitory." She began to run up the stairs but James stopped her.

"Allow me." He held up his wand with a smug smile.

"NO JAMES!" She yelled, but it was too late.

"Accio book." He said and waved his wand with a flourish.

Literally all of the books in the common room flew towards him. They flew from under peoples work, off of peoples knee's and some from the dormitories all straight toward James.

He yelped and ran backwards. The books hit him all at once and he was crushed into the wall with a sickening crunch and another yelp. This was followed by an enormous laugh from James's 'best friend' Sirius.

There were many grumbles as people got up to retrieved their books.

"You idiot Potter." She lifted him up and he whimpered as he leaned heavily on her shoulder. "I'll take you to the hospital wing." She dragged him across the common room but stopped at the portrait hole. She opened the door but she couldn't pull him through.

"Sirius will you give me a hand." He sauntered over, still chuckling.

"Sure." He tugged James off of Lily's shoulder and threw him through the portrait hole like a javelin.

"Aaargh." James screeched.

"Sirius you idiot." She said while he cackled loudly. This was followed by a faint, 'didn't know you cared, Evans' from James.

"Shut it Potter." She leapt through the portrait hole and lifted him up onto her shoulder again.

As they were walking the corridors filled up as students made their way to classes. There were a few giggles and a certain amount of pointing. But as Lily and James made their way to the hospital wing at a snails pace, the corridors cleared as classrooms filled.

When they were a few corridors away from the hospital wing, Severus Snape appeared in front of them. He smiled smugly as he took in James' appearance.

"What happened to Potter, Lily?" His face turned apologetic as her turned to Lily.

"None of your beeswax, _Snivellus_." She sneered.

"You two, you aren't…"

"So what if we are Snivellus." She reached up and kissed James until Snape had left. She then burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face?" She laughed even harder. "He actually thinks we're going out, ha, as if."

"Can we just get to the hospital wing."

"Okay." She said and pulled him along further. "But you have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"I guess so." He said grumpily.

"Okay, what's got your knickers in a twist."

"Nothing."

"Okay then, be that way." She said as they walked into the hospital wing. Madame Pomphrey was nowhere to be seen, so Lily gently put James down on the closest bed.

"Lily, why won't you go out with me?" James asked. Lily sighed and sat down on the next bed.

"Haven't I answered this question a billion times already?"

"Probably, but you need to humour me as I'm in a lot of pain."

"You're too arrogant, you're way too childish, you prank people too much and you're never serious. Happy now?"

"Not really." He said glumly. "But how do you know all this if you never even speak to me, I mean, we were only sat on the same table in the common room, 'coz there was nowhere else to sit?"

"James, can we change the topic?"

"Sure, want to bet on how many ribs I've broken?"

"No." She said, seemingly horrified he'd asked.

"Why don't you go to transfiguration? Go sit with Longbottom and talk nerd talk."

"Jealous are we?"

"No, why don't you go though?"

"I'm making sure you're okay?"

"McGonagall's going to give you hell though. You could just go see if Madame Pomphrey's in her office." Lily stood up and walked over to the door to her office. As her hand lifted up to knock Madame Pomphrey emerged from the room.

"Yes, can I help you."

"It's my friend…" She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb and Madame Pomphrey gasped. She walked over to him.

"What happened?"

"He tried to summon his text book."

"Ahh." A small smile flittered across her face. "Not a term goes by without someone trying to summon a book. They never seem to be from Ravenclaw though." She mused."Well, I can fix you up pretty soon. It's relatively simple. Maybe you should be going to class, miss."

"Will I get to play Quidditch this weekend, it's the first match of the season." Lily snorted then left.

"We'll have to see." But sniffed loudly to show how much she disapproved, but James was to busy watching Lily leave to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily made her way through the corridors to the Transfiguration room. She braced herself and reached out to open the door, just as Professor McGonagall opened it and said "Class dismissed." She turned to Lily. "Ah, Miss Evans, thanks for turning up. The rest of you go, Miss Evans come in here." She ordered and everyone did just that.

"So, where were you for the entire hour?"

"I was taking Potter to the hospital wing."

"I hardly think that would take a whole hour, charming though he is." She said sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry Professor."

"Well, I'll see you in my office tomorrow evening at 7 0'clock sharp."

"Yes Professor." She said glumly.

"Now, you should be getting to your next class before you get another detention."

"Yes Professor." She said, neglecting to mention that she had a free period. She left the classroom and headed down to the library.

"Hey Frank." She said and sat down at his table.

"Hey Lily. Why so glum?"

"McGonagall just gave me detention."

"Aww." He then pointed his wand at Lily and a smile spread over her face instantly.

"Thanks Frank." She giggled.

"Well, I have been told my cheering charms are the best in the whole school." He said smugly.

"What are you reading?" She managed to get out between laughs.

"I'm reading up on some material for Defence Against The Dark Arts." She giggled even harder.

"I think that one may have been a bit too powerful." He said as she fell off the chair clutching her sides.

"Come on." He lifted her, still guffawing, over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Where are we going Frankie?" She tried to suppress another chortle but it came out as a strange hiss.

"You've never called me _Frankie _before. Nobody's ever called me Frankie before." She laughed louder and Frank sighed.

He eventually made it to the hospital wing and shoved the door open. He saw James lying on the bed and groaned.

"What's up Longbottom, make a mistake. You've never done that before." At this Lily shrieked and James jumped, then winced.

"What happened Potter, fell of your broomstick again? I thought you were supposed to be a great flier." He replied. Lily's laughing increased even more and he plonked her down on the bed furthest away from James.

"Actually…" He set out to correct Frank, but decided the truth was more embarrassing.

"What's all this racket?" Madame Pomphrey walked in carrying a glass of a clear liquid with an odour that stung the nostrils. "Here's your Skele-Gro Mr Potter." She placed the glass on the table next to his bed. "And what's happened here?"

"Cheering Charm… too strong…" Lily gasped between sniggers.

"Ah, I can sort this in a jiffy." She reached into her apron and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at Lily and Lily's smile vanished. Lily groaned.

"I feel dizzy."

"I can sort that in a jiffy too." Madame Pomphrey reached into her apron and pulled out a chocolate bar. She tossed it to Lily.

"Thanks." Lily moaned. She tucked in hungrily. "Oh, my head."

"Sorry, Lily." Frank hung his head. Madame Pomphrey disappeared back into her office.

"Call if you need anything." She muttered before the door slammed behind her.

"It's okay Frank." Lily mumbled and closed her eyes. She then tried to stand up but swayed dangerously. Frank leapt forward and caught her. He gingerly put her back on the bed. "I don' think I'll be trying that again soon." She chuckled weakly and Frank joined her.

They both stopped after a loud splutter behind them.

"That stuff is nasty." James muttered. He held a glass in one hand and was now covered in Skele-Gro.

"I'll get Pomphrey." Frank sighed. He knocked on her office door. "More Skele-Gro please." He called through the door.

"And can I have some water." Lily called. Frank turned to her and waved his wand. A glass of water appeared next to her.

"I better head to charms." He said after checking his watch.

"See you Frank."

"See you." He left and both Lily and James watched him.

"Now Potter," Madame Pomphrey said. "Make sure you drink this one." She said sternly. She turned to Lily, who looked much better now. "Miss Evans, do you think you are able to attend classes this morning?"

"Yes Madame Pomphrey."

"Very good." She went into her office once more and Lily stood up again.

"Bye Lily."

"See you Potter." She said without turning around. She made her way slowly up to charms. She knocked on the door then pushed on the wood.

"Sorry I'm late professor…"

"It's okay, Mr Longbottom filled us in on the situation." She turned to smiled at him but found him glaring back. She looked to the seat next to her and saw some Ravenclaw bimbo smiling viciously. She took her seat at the back next to Alice.

"What's wrong with Frank?" She whispered.

"He's just got a bee in his bonnet 'cause you're dating Potter." She giggled.

"I'M WHAT?" She yelled.

"Is there a problem Miss Evans?" Flitwick asked.

"No professor, sorry professor." She mumbled.

"Don't interrupt my class again. Or it'll be a detention." He warned.

"No professor, sorry professor, won't happen again professor." She said, but her face betrayed burning anger.

Flitwick resumed his lecture and Lily hastily scribbled a note to Alice.

'_Who told you I was going out with Potter?'_

'_Remus, so it's true?"_

'_OF COURSE IT'S NOT!' _But before Alice received it, it was intercepted by Professor Flitwick.

"Passing notes Miss Evans? My office, tomorrow, 7 o'clock."

"I can't do tomorrow, I have another detention." This was followed by several gasps, and a belly laugh from Sirius.

"The day after then." He said grudgingly. "Where you shall be joined by Mr Black, give me that." He ordered and Sirius reluctantly handed him one of Mr Filibuster's finest.

"It's a date Evans." Sirius stood up in his chair and put both his hands over his heart.

"Oh crap." Lily muttered.

"That's a double detention Mr Black." He sat down with a huge grin on his face. When Flitwick resumed the lecture, he turned around and winked at Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily walked down to the great hall after charms, assuring people in the corridors she was still single, and still nursing a slight headache.

"I can't believe this." She said to Alice. "I was gone for less than an hour and everyone thinks I'm dating Potter." Alice laughed. "It's not fu… REMUS!" She spotted him at the end of the corridor.

She ran towards him and tackled him around his middle. She pushed him down onto the floor and sat on his back.

"Why are you telling everyone I'm dating Potter?"

"This is bad." He said to himself.

"Yeah it is. Who started this rumour?"

"I don't know, people were talking about it and me and Peter and Sirius overheard and I told a couple people."

"I can't believe it, one kiss and it's all over the school."

"You kissed, I can't wait to tell Sirius. Aaargh!" He yelled as Lily pulled on a fistful of his hair.

"I can't believe you Remus. I thought you were my friend."

"I am, and I'm not the only one spreading rumours."

"I know." She sighed and rubbed her head.

"Um… Lily. Could you get up now?"

"No, I don't think you've been punished enough."

"Sure, only, it's a little tricky to breath like this."

"You should have thought of that before you went around spreading lies." She hissed.

"Yes, 'cause this is the first thing that popped into my head when I thought of possible consequences for telling people something I thought was true."

"Are you back-chatting."

"No. Wouldn't dream of it."

"Don't get cocky with me, Lupin."

"Not to be rude but, I have work to do."

"It's lunch."

"You know, I'm a prefect, I could give you detention."

"I'm the bloody head girl."

"And you got two detentions in one morning, if I hear correctly."

"You were there both times."

"Would you just get off me!" He finally broke.

"Fine." She stood up grumpily and stalked off the Great Hall.

She sat down opposite Frank and Alice and piled her plate high without a word. She tucked in with slightly more rage than usual.

"What's up with you?" Alice asked.

"What do you think?" She snapped. She then stood up and flounced out.

"What did I say?"

"Never mind that, do you think she'd notice if I took that pasty?"

"Frank, really?" She cuffed him round the ear when he took it anyway.

"Hey Lily, what are you doing here?" James smiled up at her. She stared blankly back at him.

"James," She started.

"Yeah Lily?"

"Don't ever talk to me again."

"What?"

"For five minutes I think we could actually be friends, and I get two detentions in one morning and everyone thinks we're dating." She then turned and stormed out.

"But, Lily… it wasn't my fault." He said quietly.

The next day Lily turned up for her detention and found she was not the only one. There were a few other students sat at the back already doing lines. Sirius and Remus looked up and smiled (Peter didn't notice she had come in).

"Ah, Miss Evans. Take a seat and write out over and over, I will not arrive one hour late for Transfiguration."

"Yes Professor." Lily sat down at the back, not wanting to appear odd by sitting at the front.

Lily took a quill out of her bag and began writing her lines on the parchment that was on the desk in front of her.

She hadn't been writing for long before a scrunched up piece of paper hit her on the side of the head. She picked it up and un-screwed it.

_Enjoying detention Evans?_

_Sirius_

She prodded it with her wand and it vanished.

She spent the next hour completing her lines and vanishing notes from Sirius. She was very close to firing a hex his way when finally Professor McGonagall said mercifully

"Detention is over. The rest of the evening is yours to do with what you wish. I hope some of you choose to stay out of trouble in that time." She sighed.

Lily left before anyone else. Remus, Peter and Sirius caught up with her in the hallway. Sirius slinked one arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Evans. Have fun?"

"No Sirius, no I did not."

"Good good." He replied, as though he had heard a completely different reply. "And the best part, you get to do it all again tomorrow." He squeezed her shoulder. "And we get to ditch these two losers." He pointed over his shoulder at Remus and Peter.

"Oh goody." Lily said sarcastically and removed Sirius's arm from around her neck. Remus tittered behind her.

"So Padfoot, what are we going to do now?" Peter asked.

"I think we should head down to the hospital wing, see how Prongs is doing." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, like Madame Pomphrey's going to let us in after last time." Remus said sceptically.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus sat quietly in the library completing an essay the length of his arm. He glanced up when Lily sat on his table.

"Isn't your detention soon?" He asked her.

"Not for a while, how did you end up in detention yesterday anyway?"

"Guilty by association, and sometimes actually doing it." He smiled sheepishly.

"And yet you're a prefect."

"I think they just ran out of Gryffindors and had to choose between us marauders." They both laughed. "So I went down to the hospital wing and spoke to James, he seemed pretty upset about something."

"Did he now?"

"Why did you do that to him?"

"'Cause he's not worth the trouble he brings. I mean you know, you've hung out with him for years, and you'd be a model student if it weren't for that." Remus frowned at her.

"You're pathetic." He said, packed his things away and stormed out.

Lily sat for a while before leaving with a heavy sigh.

"Evans!" Sirius yelled when she appeared at the end of the charms corridor. He waved cheerily.

"Sirius." She said, rather uncomfortably and stood facing away from him leaning on the wall.

"Oh, so this ban on James is all marauders?"

"Nope, just the ones that get me in trouble."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, but if I keep on hanging out with you, something will happen." He sighed angrily.

"Miss Evans, Mr Black. Come on in." Professor Flitwick appeared at the doorway. They walked in one behind the other and Professor Flitwick put them in chairs in opposite corners of the classroom. He waved his wand and long pieces of parchment appeared at on their desks.

"Miss Evans, I will not interrupt class. Mr Black, I will not throw fireworks in class." He clapped his hands and they began writing.

The next morning James was out of the hospital wing and glaring at Lily from across the tables in the great hall. She spread marmalade over her toast obliviously.

"So James, how are you feeling now?" A fifth year, who played Chaser on the Quidditch team asked him.

"Not so bad, a little sore, but I'll be ready to beat Ravenclaw on Saturday." He answered, the girl sighed in relief. Lily smiled to herself and shook her head. He ground his teeth a little but otherwise ignored her.

He finished his fry-up then stormed off to his first lesson. Pretty soon the rest of the marauders followed, Sirius turning around to shoot a glare her way before they were gone.

"What's their problem?" Alice asked, shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Long story." Alice shrugged but didn't push it.

"We should be going soon anyway." Frank said to the pair of them.

"Yeah." Lily stood up and left, not noticing Frank and Alice were still eating breakfast and hadn't followed her.

She walked into the entrance hall and spotted the marauders about to head for Gryffindor tower. She walked through the same door, hoping they wouldn't think she was following them.

However, when the door closed behind her they were nowhere to be seen. While she pondered this, she realised she shouldn't care and carried on her way. When she reached the common room however, she couldn't help but notice they were already there, about to set off again by the looks of things.

"Wormtail, how many times, you don't have any classes this morning, you can't follow us." Sirius said unkindly. The three that were left pushed past Lily and exited the common room, leaving Peter looking lost and confused.

Lily walked up to her dormitory, but stopped next to him.

"Why don't you get some work done?" She suggested with a smile.

"Why don't you mind your own God damn business? I thought you weren't going to talk to us marauders! I thought we weren't worth it" He snapped, anger taking over from confusion.

"So he has a backbone after all." Frank's voice came from behind Lily.

"Oh come on, like those are actually his words. That probably came straight from out of James or Sirius's mouths." She sneered.

"What do you know Lily Evans?" He yelled and walked off up the staircase to the boys dormitory.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay team, the weather's not on our side, so we're in for a rough match." James began his speech to the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Yeah, and then a week in the hospital wing with endless slime pouring out of our noses." Fourth year beater Alfie Kingston remarked.

"Eww! You're disgusting!" Kasey Richardson threw one of her gloves at him. He threw it back and James smiled as simple teasing descended quickly into chaos.

"Guys! Concentrate!" He snapped.

"You're one to talk." Tall broad shouldered Keeper Cal Flint said from his corner.

"I'll start again." James said. "There's one heck of a storm already raging out there, so visibility will be pretty poor. Cal, you'll probably want to keep an ear out for the commentary." Cal nodded. "Beaters," Alfie and fifth year Tommy Cliff looked up. "It's pretty windy so a few well aimed bludgers could send a few of the smaller ones flying. Chasers," He nodded towards Kasey and twin sisters Charlie and Tracey Heston. "Keep together; make sure you can always see each other. If someone is in a position where they can't see the others, it's your job to make sure you can see them."

"What about you?" Cal asked.

"I'll do what I always do."

"Do something stupid? Injure yourself in a ridiculous way? End up in the hospital wing but somehow manage to save the match?" Charlie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Only that last part." He said, flustered. Then he lined the team up and lead them out onto the pitch.

He smiled as he heard Sirius yell out their names. He still wasn't sure how Sirius managed to get that job. He looked up to Sirius's stand and just managed to see a jaunty wave from Sirius.

He stepped forward and held out his hand to the Ravenclaw captain. Rachel Olivers. Her artificially blond hair landed lightly on her shoulders. She had a gold stud in her nose and a vicious smile.

"See you up in the air Potter." She threw her beaters bat in the air and caught it deftly with a wink. They both stepped back to their teams, James watching Rachel suspiciously.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone flew up into the air quickly.

"Aaaaaaaand it's Richardson with the quaffle! She dodges a stunning bludger from Ravenclaw captain Olivers!" James smiled as Sirius yelled himself hoarse despite the megaphone in front of his face that would make even his quietest of whispers heard by even the most boring nerds holed up in the library. "She passes to Heston! Heston goes downfield! Heston passes to Heston! SHOOT YOU MAD BITCH!"

"BLACK!" McGonagall shouted.

"So it's ten-zero to Gryffindor. And it's Richardson with the quaffle. Tackled by Ravenclaw chaser Thompson! YOU BASTARD!"

"I'M WARNING YOU BLACK!" McGonagall shouted as Sirius shook his fist at the players.

James stopped next to Alfie. "He gets excited about these things." He said fondly, as one might talk about their five year old. Alfie laughed and flew off to hit a bludger at the Ravenclaw.

"Nice bludger there from Alfie, aaaaaaaand it hits the mark. Thompson drops the quaffle, intercepted by Heston."

Meanwhile James was flying above where most of the action was happening, keeping an eye out for a glint of gold, and keeping the other eye on Ravenclaw seeker, Eli Jenkins. Small, skinny and light-fingered. He was flying a short distance behind James, his beady eyes following him round the pitch.

All of a sudden Eli shot to the left. Flying with his body flat against his broomstick. James followed with reactions truly befitting an expert seeker. Eli swung behind one of the chasers and darted upwards. James followed quickly, not noticing the vicious smile on Rachel's face as he flew past her.

She swung her arm backwards and hit a bludger as hard as she could at James. It hit him squarely in the chest. The force of it pushed him backwards off his broom.

"SHIT JAMES!" Sirius cried.

"That's it Black!"

"No, Professor look!"

"Somebody catch him!" She shouted. Tommy Cliff darted forwards and pulled James onto his broom.

"You okay mate?" Tommy asked. James coughed violently and a small trickle of blood fell down his chin.

"Get me to my broom." He replied wiping the blood away.

"You're not serious."

"NOW!" Tommy flew up to where James's broom was hovering in midair. James somehow managed to clamber back onto his broom.

"You're sure you're okay?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine." Tommy hovered for a second, unsure whether to leave. "GET OUT THERE MAN!" When James was alone he wiped more blood from his face.

"Frank, can I borrow those binoculars?" Lily ripped them from his face without even waiting for an answer. "What does James think he's playing at?" She said as James rubbed his face to get rid of sweat. Sirius seemed to be on the same page as her.

"SOMEBODY GET THAT IDIOT OUT OF THE AIR!" James meanwhile was too busy trying to cling onto his broom to listen to Sirius. James was being thrown about by the wind and spluttering and he spun round.

Tommy flew up to his captain and hovered beside him. "James!" But as he yelled this, Eli flew past, this time actually chasing the snitch. James flew after him at half his usual speed. Tommy flew underneath James, just in case. Then Eli swung his broom upwards and held the snitch aloft.

"YOU LITTLE..." But before Sirius could finish his sentence his megaphone was yanked out of his hands by a furious McGonagall.

* * *

><p>James Potter glanced up as the door to the hospital wing opened. He was surprised to see an apologetic looking Rachel walk in nervously. But then he noticed the brown hair, Hufflepuff scarf and lack of nose stud. She also wore her skirt a little lower and her face was kinder.<p>

"Uh, you're Leah right?"

"Yes." She smiled as she sat in the chair next to him. "I just thought I should come see you. I've been on the receiving end of a lot of those bludgers so..." Her sentence trailed off and she scratched her neck nervously. "Um, so how are you?"

"Well, my ribs have been fixed but Madam Pomfrey says I'll be a bit stiff and sore for the next few days."

"Yep, that's my sister. Her favourite quidditch tactic, take out the seeker then the match is yours for the taking."

"It's a very good one."

"So, when will you be out of here?"

"Madam Pomfrey says I should stay here for the night then I'll be out tomorrow morning."

"Good, she's left me in a bad state for longer before."

"Maybe you just can't take it." He joked.

"Or maybe she went easy on you because you can't take it."

"Or maybe I'm just awesome."

"Yeah, keep thinking that."

"So, did Alex send you here to check out whether I'd be up for the next match?"

"What?"

"You're goalie on the Hufflepuff team right."

"Right."

"So your captain Alex sent you here to spy on me."

"No, I came to see how you were."

"Oh really?"

"Trust me, it makes no difference to us whether or not you're going to be at your best, we'll flatten you either way without even breaking a sweat."

"You sound pretty confident."

"I have every faith in Alex and his team."

"I suppose you need faith when you know you're just not as good." He smiled to let her know it was all in good nature.

"I suppose you need wit when you lack the talent." She replied quickly. James laughed at this.

"Excuse me." Both of their heads flicked up to Madam Pomfrey and her murderous glare. Then they both checked their watches.

"Sorry, we didn't realise." Leah said as she left the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>James walked into the great hall. He had come to breakfast late and thanks to that there were only a few stragglers and a very loyal Sirius left.<p>

"JAMES!" Sirius leapt to his feet and then threw his arms around James neck.

"Um, ow." Sirius let go of James. "I was in longer for the book incident."

"Yeah, but I was occupied with school then."

"School never 'occupied' you."

"Well anyway, yesterday was Saturday, that's usually our prime, maraudering day."

"Since when was _maraudering_ a verb?"

"Since when was it a crime to invite your friend back!"

"Sorry Sirius. It's nice to see you too."

"Hey James, glad to see you're okay." Leah said as she joined them from the Hufflepuff table.

"Yeah, still a bit sore and there's a nasty bruise left but I'll be fine. Oh, and Sirius, this is Leah, Leah, this is Sirius."

"Hi." Sirius held his hand out and Leah shook it politely.

"Hey James, want to go play quidditch for a bit?"

"Sure, see you later Sirius." James and Leah then left chatting and laughing, leaving a rather lost looking Sirius stood in the doorway.

Lily had watched the whole thing from the Gryffindor table. It was at this point she left the table to go back to the common room. She walked behind Sirius in the entrance hall as he went through the door that led up to Gryffindor tower.

"Would you stop following me?" He whipped around.

"I'm just going to the common room."

"Well so am I."

"Which means we're going to the same place you idiot." He turned around angrily and they walked in silence. He then pulled aside a dark tapestry, revealing a long corridor.

"Where are you going?" She said, stopping next to him.

"Shortcut." He said simply. He then led her down the corridor and, to her surprise, they came out at the end of the fat lady's corridor.

"Wow, how did you find that?"

"You tend to stumble on them when you're running from Filch. Actually that one may have been McGonagall." He said thoughtfully. "I dunno, some ball of fury with supernatural powers of boredom."

"Do you do a lot of running from teachers?"

"Oh yeah. I bet I could beat any person in this school to a race."

"Really." She raised her eyebrows. "Ready... set... go!" She yelled and sprinted past him. She yelled the password and jumped through the portrait hole, moments before Sirius leapt after her.

"Oh yes! In your face Black!" She shouted.

"I let you win." He said as soon as he caught his breath.

"Of course you did." She scoffed.

"I did!" He protested, and then they both seemed to notice the gaping mouths of all the people surrounding them. Lily smiled and sat on a sofa next to Alice as Sirius yanked a thick book out of a very reluctant Remus's hands.


End file.
